


Nightmares two electric boogaloo

by Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow



Series: Patchwork Family [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, My usual, Orpheus is barely in this, and he doesn't say anything at all, this is just angst to fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow/pseuds/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow
Summary: phoenix is plagued by ghosts of her past
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Patchwork Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667569
Kudos: 11





	Nightmares two electric boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy look who's finally back! Enjoy!

It was the dead of winter and with Hermes out delivering letters and Orpheus performing at the bar, Eurydice had been awarded babysitting duty. It had been a fun night, they made boxed mac n’ cheese while brainstorming baby names before digging Clue out of the hall closet. At some point someone (Phoenix and Mandy) had added more secret passages in with sharpie and that plus Phoenix’s method of sneaking out of windows and going around the back of the board had made for several interesting rounds. Now it was nearing 9:00 and despite Phoenix’s drooping eyes she was still desperately trying to stay awake.

“One more story?” Phoenix begged, looking up at Eurydice pleadingly. “Then I’ll go right to sleep. Promise!” Eurydice rubbed her tired eyes, being pregnant was hard work and she was looking forward to crashing on Hermes’s couch until he got home. 

“That’s what you said last time honey,” she said. “And look where we are now,” 

“But I’m not tired!” Phoenix protested, attempting to hide a yawn. Eurydice laughed a little and stood up from her spot at the end of Phoenix’s bed. 

“It’s late, Phe, and you have school tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, ok?” She put the book she had been reading from back on the shelf and turned off the light, letting the dragon-shaped night light guide her to the door.

“Wait!” Phoenix yelped as Eurydice crossed the room. “Stay with me ‘til I fall asleep?” Eurydice glanced slightly longingly down the hall where the couch was waiting. One look at the young girl’s face, however, told her that something was wrong. Eurydice closed the door as she went back over to the bed, sitting down next to Phoenix. 

“What’s going on, hon?” Eurydice asked gently. “Why don’t you want to go to sleep?” Phoenix unconsciously bit her nails, a habit she had picked up from Eurydice. Eurydice gently took the younger girl’s hand in her own. “Talk to me baby,” she said. 

“If- if I go to sleep he might come back,” she whispered, not meeting Eurydice’s eyes. “I don’t want him to come back.”

“Who?” Eurydice asked. “Who, Phoenix?” But the small girl simply shook her head and curled into herself, seeming to try and disappear. Eurydice gently wrapped her arms around Phoenix and lifted her onto her lap. “It’s ok, baby,” she murmured, gently rocking back and forth. “It’s gonna be ok. He can’t get you,” but Phoenix just burst into tears. Eurydice lifted Phoenix more securely in her arms and walked down the hall to the living room. It was warmer in there, and closer to the bar if she ended up needing to run and get someone. Grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch, Eurydice sat down as she wrapped the two of them in it. Phoenix was clinging onto her for dear life, still shaking. After a while, her sobs dwindled down into little sniffles and gulps of air.

“Can you tell me what happens in the dreams?” Eurydice asked cautiously, taking care not to scare the girl any more than she already was. Phoenix whimpered a little but sat up enough that she could finally meet Eurydice’s eyes.

“Sometimes he’s chasing me,” she whispered. “And I’m running but he’s fast and I’m so slow…” Eurydice resumed the gentle rocking she had been doing before, trying to calm Phoenix down. “Then sometimes we’re back in his house and he’s- he’s-” Phoenix broke down into sobs again, holding onto Eurydice for dear life. 

“Ok, it’s ok,” Eurydice soothed, kissing the top of Phoenix’s head. “Nothing can hurt you now, ok? You’re safe. You have nothing to be afraid of,” Phoenix met Eurydice’s eyes again, nodding as tears ran down her face. Eurydice felt helpless, as much as she wanted to help Phoenix she didn’t have a way with words like Orpheus did and she had no idea what to say now. Stuck and afraid that she would somehow make it worse, Eurydice did the only thing she could think of. Gently wrapping her arms around Phoenix once again, she began to softly sing a familiar melody. As soon as she started singing, Phoenix’s sobs died down. While she hadn’t stopped crying completely, it had certainly eased up quite a bit. As Eurydice continued to sing she felt Phoenix relax in her arms finally succumbing to the power of sleep. Eurydice let her humming fade out as it was replaced by Phoenix’s steady breathing. 

When Hermes finally got home it was late and he was tired. He expected to find Phoenix in bed and Eurydice on the couch, both sleeping soundly. What he didn’t expect to find was both of them curled up together on the couch wrapped in Phoenix’s favorite Superman blanket. Phoenix was asleep with her head resting on Eurydice’s shoulder, he could see that even in her sleep she was clutching Eurydice’s shirt. Eurydice was dozing with her head gently resting on the back of the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around the small girl sitting in her lap. Hermes gently tapped Eurydice on the shoulder, causing her to start awake, jumping slightly. In a whisper, Eurydice told Hermes what had happened, trying to speak quietly so she wouldn’t wake Phoenix. When she was finished, Hermes silently held his arms out for Phoenix, who Eurydice gently transferred to him. 

“Mr. Hermes?” She mumbled sleepily, barely opening her eyes. 

“Sleep, child,” he said, settling her on his hip. Phoenix lay her head on his shoulder and fell back asleep without another word. “You should get some rest, Songbird,” the god said, turning back to Eurydice. “We can talk more about this in the morning.” Eurydice nodded her goodnight and handed the Superman blanket back to Hermes as she left. As she climbed the stairs, her head was buzzing with everything that had happened that night. Eurydice quietly pushed open the door of their apartment letting the sudden silence wash over her. She slipped into the bathroom and went through the motions of getting ready for bed, barely realizing what she was doing. When she was finished she quietly walked into the bedroom and slipped into bed next to a very much asleep Orpheus. She instinctively curled into him and even in sleep he wrapped his arms around her. Eurydice let herself relax into Orpheus, she could worry about everything in the morning. For now, she needed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! LMK if you want to see more Phoenix


End file.
